Frígida
by Mione Ootori
Summary: 1 Frígido – 1. muito frio; álgido. 2. que tem frigidez. 2 Frigidez – 1. qualidade de frígido ou de frio. 2. V. frialdade 3 . 3. ausência de prazer sexual. Harry’s POV


Escrito por: Mione-Potter-love

Shipper: **Harry e Hermione**

Shortfic

Comédia / Romance

Observação: Fic não betada. Harry's POV. Desaconselhável para menores de 13 anos.

N/a: Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. Só me divirto com os personagens e cito lugares, objetos e feitiços contidos na série.

Digamos que esse fic se passa entre o sexto e sétimo livro.

* * *

**Sinopse²:** Eu devo dizer, _odiava_ com todas as minhas forças a inveja que sentia por Ron ser um sortudo. "Ele nem mesmo merece" pensava com amargura, recriminando-me ao instante.

* * *

Hermione fez um barulho esquisito com a boca.  
Acho que perdeu toda linha de raciocínio agora, com aquele urro fora de lugar do menor dos Weasley.

Há instantes atrás aquilo era só mais uma briga do _quase-casal_ favorito de Hogwarts. Com os costumeiros berros, os costumeiros insultos e, como não poderia faltar: as costumeiras acusações. Até meu caro amigo abrir sua enorme e irrefreável boca.

Bem, eu estava chocado com Ron. Ele havia se superado em muito desta vez...  
Eu não sabia como agir, não sabia o que falar para acabar com o silêncio sepulcral do grande salão. Não sabia se esmurrava Ron ou apenas o enfeitiçava. Perguntava-me se deveria retirar pontos da Grifinória por conta do escarcéu armado – como monitor-chefe seria meu dever, certo? - Acho que nem conseguia pensar algo coerente.

Então fitei Hermione.  
Minha melhor amiga ofegava por conta da briga, seus olhos brilhavam. Injetados em ódio. Tinha a face afogueada; ainda não estou certo se de raiva ou humilhação. Talvez ambos.

Então ela disse em tom baixo, secamente. – Talvez o problema seja você, Ron – ela sorriu de uma maneira que nunca havia visto antes, com crueldade. – Você é tão desajeitado que eu precisaria lhe mostrar o passo-a-passo. E, nem mesmo assim você conseguiria chegar "lá".

-Quer apostar que sim?! – ele gritou quando ela se afastou altiva. Apesar do tom baixo de Hermione, tenho minhas dúvidas sobre quem _não_ ouviu seu comentário _elucidativo_. Assim como tenho certeza que aquela coloração no rosto de Ron não pode ser normal...

Hermione sequer olhou pra trás.  
O salão permaneceu em silêncio por vários minutos.  
Eu ainda não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer.

* * *

Dias depois, ninguém sequer comentara sobre o assunto – ao menos não à frente de Ron e Hermione. Muito menos na minha. Creio que tenha sido um acordo inteligente da parte do corpo discente de Hogwarts.

Ron e Hermione não se falavam e lá estava eu pra pagar o pato, estando entre eles; tentando manter a sanidade.

Foram dias agradáveis – meus ouvidos agradeciam por terem sossego dos comentários escarninhos que meus amigos lançavam um ao outro, religiosamente, a cada dia, por qualquer razão, em qualquer horário e lugar –, apesar de meus melhores amigos não desejarem se ver nem pitados de ouro (acho que o silêncio me consolava) e do ônus de uma amizade dilacerada e mais um quase-amor que nunca se concretizaria...  
Sobreviveríamos.

Ignorávamos o assunto de propósito, eu estaria feliz de mandá-lo para uma viagem só de ida para o além. Mas quem disse que a felicidade de Harry Potter pode durar para sempre?  
Eu não tinha Voldemort atrás de mim, não precisava correr atrás de partes de sua alma, não tinha porquê me esconder de possíveis professores-do-mau-seguidores-do-senhor-das-trevas. Então, lembro-me que cheguei a pensar: "minha nossa, ao menos um ano eu serei 'normal'". Bem, como eu poderia saber que--?

* * *

Hermione estava sentada numa das poltronas de fronte à lareira ao meu lado, no salão dos monitores-chefe - tínhamos nossos próprios dormitórios -, uma xícara de chocolate quente (cortesia do monstro... - é uma longa história) entre as mãos, que se encontravam sobre suas pernas. Seus olhos fixos na lareira.

-Não sou frígida - ela disse. Assim, como se falasse de quadribol.

É claro, eu me engasguei com meu próprio chocolate, este que havia acabado de entrar pelo lugar errado da minha garganta.  
Estaria satisfeito se não tivéssemos que falar disso. Verdade! Eu ficaria contente em apenas tomar chocolate quente com minha amiga, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.  
Mas Hermione não era assim.

-Eu não sou – agora me fitava.

Acho que está esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas... o que poderia ser? "Uhum, Hermione"? Ela acharia que estou zombando dela!

Então respirei fundo. – Olha Herms, não tem porquê você levar a sério o que Ron disse.

Ela me fitou de maneira estranha. – Você acredita nele.

-Não! – pigarreei. – Quero dizer, não precisa mesmo se... justificar. Não é sequer da minha conta.

Isso a fez arquear os ombros, de maneira derrotada. Me fazendo sentir culpa.

-Herms... – eu tentativamente toquei seu ombro, ela não me repeliu.

-Só porque algumas vezes estou mais preocupada com os NIEM's que com agarramentos, não significa que sou... – expirou, calando-se. – Ele mal fala comigo o dia todo e não mais que de repente surge beijando-me, prendendo-me em seus braços...

Ela prosseguia, e eu quis dizer: "você _realmente_ não precisa me dizer", mas, na verdade, eu fiquei lá, assentindo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo Hermione me falar de sua intimidade.

-Por que se importa tanto? – só não pude me conter, ela estava ferida com o monte de coisas estúpidas que Ron disse. Ele sempre dizia coisas estúpidas, porque ela o ouviria agora?

-Não sou reprimida, apenas reservada – murmurou. Eu não podia entender porque me dizia tudo aquilo, eu não precisava de explicações. Eu a amava do jeitinho que era. Autoritária e exigente, impertinente e teimosa. Srta. _ortodoxa_. – Sequer sei se o que tenho com Ron é real. E nós somos – ela fechou os olhos e não pude controlar a minha mão de perpassar por seu cabelo. - _Distintos_. Quase água e óleo – voltou a me fitar, como se quisesse ver se eu compreendia o que falava.

Eu o fazia. E algo se acendeu em mim, sabia porque me escolhera: ela confiava em mim, eu a entendia. E de alguma forma, era importante.

Então lhe disse muito seriamente:  
-Bem Hermione, desde que passou a andar com a gente, Ron e eu, pensei que já houvesse se dado conta: nós, garotos, somos imbecis.

Um arremedo de um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela e isto me deixou aliviado, eu poderia ver a tensão evaporar lentamente dela.

**--+--**

Ela poderia provar para todo mundo que não era "fria" coisa alguma. Mas por que o faria? Seria infantil de sua parte. Além disso, iria se expor de tal maneira, que certamente mais tarde se arrependeria, se envergonharia. Já bastava aquela discussão nebulosa com Ron dias atrás. Francamente, não desejava envergonhar a si mesma.

_Mas nunca fora sangue de barata._

Pessoas – _garotas_ - a estavam fitando com ironia; garotos estavam lhe oferecendo cantadas ofensivas. Não se importou o mais mínimo, no entanto. Não se importou até a estarem desobedecendo.  
Sua autoridade como monitora-chefe não deveria ser questionada por não ter deixado que Ron a tocar! Por ter decidido que não ia ceder à simples ebulição dos hormônios do "quase-namorado". Eram totalmente particulares suas escolhas, o que fazia ou deixava de fazer com seu corpo.

E ninguém tinha o direito de questionar seu mérito, _ninguém_ tinha o direito de ofendê-la daquela forma.

Maldita hora em quem discutira com Ron, que se deixara levar pelo rancor por ele, maldito seja Ron Weasley.

Era a hora de dar um basta nisso tudo.

**--+--**

Hermione suspirou. Ela estava irritada, oh sim, ela estava.  
Estou a esperar que talheres – especificamente _garfos_ - voem de encontro às pessoas, taças sejam destruídas, enfim, a _implosão_ de Hogwarts.

Garotas maldosas estavam a atiçá-la há dias. Veja, eu lhes aconselharia a nunca, _de forma nenhuma_, subestimar ou tentar sacanear Hermione. E eu teria dado a dica a essas meninas, mas, francamente, adorarei ver a minha amiga _aniquilar_ essas criaturinhas maldosas.

Hermione é cruel quando quer (vide exemplo do Ron). E eu sei também que é a o tipo de pessoa que pode ir de 'adorável' a 'peçonhenta' em um milésimo de segundo. _Eu_ não costumava 'brincar' com ela, imagine essas meninas que mal saíram da fralda?  
Droga, eu não posso deixar de exibir um sorriso sádico.

E lá vai...

* * *

Hermione olhou a volta, os olhos estreitos e então, simplesmente sorriu.  
Me pus em alerta, deixando de lado o suco de abóboras que estava a caminho de meus lábios.

Não era um sorriso natural. Tampouco normal. Era uma espécie de sorriso _perigoso_. E eu não gosto desse seu olhar; ela parecia outra pessoa nas raras vezes que a vi com ele...

E eu soube na hora que ela iria cometer um deslize. Do tipo "coisa _enormemente_ estúpida". Ao menos, "estúpida" para os 'parâmetros Hermione Granger'. Que nunca, jamais, faz coisas tolas. Ou quase nunca (lê-se: casinho com Ron...).

Ela girou na cadeira e se voltou para mim. Fixou os olhos em mim por um instante. Então me lançou um olhar perscrutador; fitando-me da cabeça aos pés. Sorriu ao retornar ao meu olhar, um sorriso torto, se posso dizer: feminino e maroto.  
Enviava-me arrepios por todo corpo.

Não pude compreender. Por que me olhava assim? Está bem, eu não sou tão imbecil. Eu sabia exatamente o porquê. Só não acreditava.

Não acreditava que ela pudesse me olhar com _essa_ lascívia ou que corasse levemente enquanto o fazia, como se realmente estivesse excitada por apenas encontrar meu corpo com os olhos. Esse olhar, como se estivesse me sentindo, me tocando... e havia aquela sua boca, tendo a língua perpassando os lábios ligeiramente – fecho meus olhos um segundo; o quadro completo de Hermione gravado a ferro em minha memória.

Quando torno a abrir os olhos, ela ainda me fitava. Franzi o cenho e tentei lhe transmitir meu ar mais carrancudo, ela teve o atrevimento de rir. _Riu_!

Maldição, um sorriso também surge em meus lábios.

-Hermione... – disse em tom de aviso. Àquele momento, algumas pessoas à nossa frente e lados, já havia percebido a troca de olhares entre nós.

O tom não era o mais adequado, a minha amiga "frígida" parecia se divertir com meu ar sério. Acho que ela podia ler em meu olhar que, em verdade, mentia com descaro. Que queria que ela jogasse a sanidade para o quinto e fizesse o que tinha vontade com meu pobre corpo. Na frente de mil ou nenhuma pessoa(s).

-Harry...? –_Oh-Meu-Merlin_, ela estava rouca. – O que foi?

Golpe baixo. Eu não conseguiria falar, eu sequer posso pensar em outra coisa senão no quanto ela ficava sensual quando fazia assim.  
Respiro fundo; buscando imagens em minha mente que não fossem nem um pouquinho _divertidas_. Não encontro demasiadas. Olho a volta e mordo o lábio inferior. Ao instante, a mão de Hermione encontra meu pescoço, deslizando, serpenteando os dedos por minha nuca, ao encontro do meu cabelo desordenado.

Merlim, Merlim onde está você?

Decidido a ser "respeitável", voltei-me outra vez para lhe fitar o rosto. Abri a boca para lhe dizer que estava agindo precipitadamente, que iria fazer uma grande besteira, que eu não queria compactuar com tudo aquilo, que no final ela iria se arrepender. Que eu não queria assim. Ou parte de mim não o queria...

Ela piscou os olhos, inocentemente. – Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou antes que eu pudesse despejar todos aquelas frases sensatas, para que ela pudesse despertar.

-Você sabe que não – consegui retrucar, num murmúrio, fazendo dos lábios uma linha.

-Eu posso fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer que seja_, para ajudá-lo? – o tom era inocente. Só o tom.

Inferno. Ela estava me olhando como se eu fosse uma espécie de sobremesa deliciosa. E ela está analisando a forma mais... lenta e prazerosa de me devorar. Engoli em seco.  
Não é como se eu pudesse resistir a ela. Eu nunca pude. Muito menos agora, com o olhar. Esse seu olhar, ele tem algum poder sobre mim.

Ela me puxou para si, de modo que nossas testas se tocassem. Eu expirei e ela ofegou sob meu alento. E então sorriu novamente.

-_Sei que não é frígida_ – disse rouco, e tão baixo que sequer sei se me ouviu. Ela o fez.

-Sei disso – contrapôs por sua vez, como se aquilo fosse um fato de conhecimento geral, afastando-se e beijando-me a testa. – Obrigada.

-Não me agradeça – falei fitando-a. – E, se quer saber...

-_Eu não quero_ – me interrompeu, enquanto deslizava as mãos ao encontro do meu queixo, postando as mãos a cada lado abaixo dele.

Bem, eu ainda tinha uma carta na manga: -_O que esta tentando provar, Hermione?_

-_Vou lhe beijar agora, Harry. Então, creio que sejam seus lábios._ O que quero provar, digo – respondeu imediatamente, com um tom debochado e exasperante de quem sabia das coisas. E eu achei gracioso...

-Herms...

Ela se aproximou e parou ao me ouvir, nossos lábios roçando-se ocasionalmente enquanto eu a chamava. – Hm? – indagou erguendo olhar. Suspirei.

-_Só o faça_ – sei quando se perde.

Ela riu e se afastou levemente; suas mãos então enlaçaram meu pescoço, trazendo-me novamente ao seu encontro. – O farei, mas porque eu quero, Potter. _Não por conta de qualquer outra razão_.

Captei o recado e sorri.  
No instante seguinte, estava indo ao encontro dos seus lábios. Dos lábios da minha melhor amiga "frígida". Que de frígida, eu sabia muito antes de tocá-la assim, nem o nome tinha...

**Boca a boca vai mudando essa vontade****  
****Seu exercito invadindo meu país****  
****Até quando o corpo pede essa saudade****  
****Mesmo a ilusão de amor me faz feliz**

**A vida inteira eu desejei um beijo seu...**

Fim

* * *

N/a²: Rrsrsrs, finalmente terminei uma short! Nossa, eu estou com essa aqui pra terminar desde fevereiro. Finalmente aqui está ela. Espero que se divirtam. Acho que talvez eu faça um pequeno epílogo, mas não garanto.  
Então, idéia louca, atos loucos. Fic non-sense... creio.

Eu amo, amo essa música aí encima, em negrito. Chama-se "Contramão" cantada pela Isabella Taviani (adoro-oo essa cantora).

N/a³: Ah, e escutem, pra quem acompanha: não desisti de fic alguma. Certo? Só está um tanto ou quanto difícil att...  
Um grande beijo!


End file.
